Diskussion:Der Abgesandte, Teil I
laut Sternzeit spielt der Moment der Erkenntnis erst eine Wochen später, nach Qs Erscheinen auf DS9 --88.73.1.105 02:49, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn du einen Umrechner Sternzeit-Datum benutzt hast: die sind noncanon. Sternzeiten werden oft willkürlich benutzt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:36, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Siehe Beschreibung auf den DVD-Hüllen TNG und DS9. Moment der Erkenntnis kommt erst nach der DS9-Q-Folge. Macht auch mehr Sinn, da aus einem Dialog hervorgeht, dass O'Brien zum Zeitpunkt von Moment der Erkenntnis schon einige Zeit auf DS9 tätig ist. --88.73.5.249 21:20, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe mich jetzt angemeldet und den Sachverhalt im Artikel richtig gestellt. Die Sternzeiten stehen auf den DVD-Hüllen (SlimCase) und auch hier im Forum. Außerdem macht es handlungsmäßig mehr Sinn, dass die Pilotfolge nach der Cardassia-Doppelfolge von TNG spielt. Hinzu kommt, dass DS9 in "Der Moment der Erkenntnis, Teil I" schon sehr aufgeräumt ist. --Tarak 23:14, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Vorspann Also laut den Hintergrundinfos ist das Wurmloch ja im Vorspann nicht zu sehen (was auch richtig ist), allerdings ist das öffnen und schliessen trotzdem zu hören.... mit aufnehmen? | Gono 11:51, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Habs jetzt mal als Nebensatz eingefügt --Gono 12:09, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::scheint aber auch nicht immer zu sein, heute kam die folge auf Syfy, da war das Wurmloch definitv zusehen--46.5.0.139 22:45, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Warum stehen eigentlich die verschiedenen Episoden am Ende der Artikel in der Navigationsleiste unten immer untereinander und nicht in dem dafür vorgesehenem Feld? Das ist bei allen Folgen so und nicht nur bei DS9 sondern bei den übrigen Serien ebenfalls, liegt da ein Fehler in der Navigationsleiste vor? Gruß --Terran2151 17:06, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Bei mir wird es richtig angezeigt. Vielleicht ein Problem bei deinem Browser...--Bravomike 17:22, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Browser gewechselt, jetzt zeigt es alles "richtig" an. Danke für den Tipp. Gruß --Terran2151 19:08, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Welcher Browser war's denn, vielleicht sollte man den Fehler korrigieren--Bravomike 21:02, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Alter Knabe? Wann soll denn das sein: Sisko nennt Jadzia scherzhaft "Alter Knabe". Ich kann mich an diese Anrede nicht erinnern. Kann zwar sein, dass ich das übersehen habe, aber so weit ich mich erinnere und so weit es im Drehbuch steht, gibt es zwei Anreden "Old Mann" und sonst nichts was in die Richtung geht. Würde mich wundern, wenn ich das überhört hätte.--Tobi72 18:54, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Doch am Anfang wurde Dax wirklich so genannt. --Klossi 19:03, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::später wurde "Alter Mann" daraus. scheinbar haben die Übersetzer am Anfang nicht gerafft, das sie wirklich ein Alter Mann ist :/ -- 19:27, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab es korrigiert in den HGI. Habe es überprüft. Ist einfach ein Übersetzungsfehler. Im Original wird sie "Old Man" genannt.--Tobi72 20:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ich würde sagen, dass hängt damit zusammen, dass es der Pilotfilm ist. Da wurde noch kein Wert auf Kontinuität gesetzt. Das merkt man auch im englischen Original. Dort wird auch im Pilot immer "Monk" gesagt, wärend es später "Vedek" heißt.--Tobi72 20:26, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) reale Personen, Illusionen und Wurmlochwesen Ergänzende Erläuterung zur Darstellerliste: Wir haben hier - wie wohl auch bei späteren Folgen - das Phänomen, dass mehrere Darsteller in einer Episode sowohl einen "realen" Charakter als auch dessen Abbild in einer Vision der Wurmlochwesen (Propheten) spielen. Darüber hinaus sollte man m.E.n. noch zwischen der reinen Illusion und der von einem Wurmlochwesen "benutzten" Illusion unterscheiden (die man daran erkennen kann, dass sie sich nicht an ihre "Rolle" halten und entweder mit Sisko sprechen, oder ihn beobachten). Beispiel: die Szene in der sich Sisko und "Jennifer" in einer Vision über lineare Fortpflanzung unterhalten und dabei quasi sich selbst beim Küssen beobachten. Die Jennifer, mit der sich der reale Sisko unterhält, ist ein Wurmlochwesen (das eine Illusion nutzt um mit Sisko zu kommunizieren), während die beiden Küssenden reine Illusionen sind, die der Erinnerung Siskos entnommen sind. Ich würde jedoch davon Abstand nehmen auf etwaige Wurmlochwesen oder Illusionen zu verlinken (also z.B. auf Jennifer (Wurmlochwesen)) weil wir nicht genau wissen, ob sich immer dasselbe Wurmlochwesen einer der Illusionen bemächtigt. Stattdessen sollte auf den "realen" Charakter verlinkt werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:11, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Also ich würde hier unterscheiden. Die Illusion - da gebe ich dir recht - ist keine Person, sondern rein eine Abbildung der Erinnerung. Das sehe ich übrigens auch bei den Visionen so (z.B. Siskos Vision während der Drehkörperbegegnung). Allerdings würde ich die Wurmlochwesen als Artikel erstellen, genau wie wir es bei den Gründern machen. Wir wissen auch nicht, ob Leyton (Gründer) und Miles O'Brien (Gründer) ein und die selbe Person ist - im Gegensatz von Krajensky (Gründer), von dem man zumindest weiß, welche anderen Personen er noch verkörpert hat. Ich will sagen, dass wir hier auch jeweils einen eigenen Artikel angelegt haben. So sollten wir auch zumindest bei den Propheten und Pah-Geistern verfahren. Allerdings würde ich dann jeweils jede Person nur einmal erstellen, auch wenn Kira, Odo usw. sicher mehrfach vorkommen. Es sind nunmal Individuen und sie sollten auch so behandelt werden.--Tobi72 19:23, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::wir wissen aber auch nicht ob nicht das selbe Wesen in der Selben Vision verschiedene Rollen eingenommen hat... allerdings wissen wir das bei den Gründern auch nicht. also insofern finde ich es gut-- 19:59, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Wir können hier keine Individuen erkennen, sondern nur Rollen, wer sie spielt, ist uns nicht klar. ~-Artikel sind also nicht möglich. Man kann maximal die Visionen erfassen.--Bravomike 21:04, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thumb|Beispiel für individuelle Propheten :Mag sein, aber was ist der Unterschied zu Wechselbälgern? Es sind in dem Sinne auch nur Rollen und keine Individuen, die wir identifizieren können. Abgesehen von Krajensky (Gründer). Doch da gibt es mit Sarah Sisko (Wurmlochwesen) auch ein passendes Gegenstück bei den Propheten. In sofern ist das ja nichts anderes. Die anderen Gründer (z.B. Miles O'Brien (Gründer)) nehmen die Gestalt der Leute an, da sie dem Gegenüber bekannt vorkommt (in dem Fall Sisko). Das gleiche machen die Propheten. Sie spielen beide eine Rolle und sind nicht wirklich als ein Individuum zu erkennen, da es auch die gleichen Personen sein können, wie jeder andere Wechselbalg. Und zumindest in ) stehen vier Propheten hintereinander und sind eindeutig als Individuen zu erkennen.--Tobi72 21:39, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wir können zwar keine Individuen erkennen, dennoch werden sie von den Bajoranern stets „'die' Propheten“ genannt und nicht „'der' Prophet“. Wird meiner Meinung nach auch durch Tobis Bild verstärkt. Ist doch eigentlich ein eindeutiger Hinweis darauf, dass es zumindest seitens der Bajoraner nicht als einzelnes Wesen angesehen wird. Ob jetzt eine Entität oder was auch immer in Gestalt mehrerer Personen in Erscheinung tritt dürfte da sicherlich komplett in den Bereich der Spekulation geraten. --D47h0r Talk 21:41, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Wir können trotzdem keine Individuen erkennen. Erstens wissen wir nicht, ob wirklich jede auftauchende Person von einem Propheten „gespielt“ wird, oder ob nicht einige (z.B. die nicht-sprechenden Personen in der Vision) einfach nur Teil der Vision für Sisko sind, also nicht direkt einen Propheten repräsentieren. Zweitens noch mal der Verweis darauf, dass die Propheten nach eigener Ausgabe keine lineare Existenz wie wir haben. Dadurch hat es keinerlei Beweiskraft, wenn unserer Wahrnehmung nach mehere Personen gleichzeitig nebeneinander stehen. Beides ist bei den Gründern unterschiedlich: Jede Person, deren Gestalt sie annehmen, wird in diesem Moment auch wirklich von einem echten Gründer dargestellt, der körperlich vor Ort ist. Da wir aber auch hier die Individuen der Gründer nur im Ausnahmefall unterscheiden und identifizieren können, stimme ich Dir zu, dass es für uns praktisch keinen Unterschied macht. Deswegen sind ja auch für die Gründer ~-Artikel nur schwer möglich (wenn auch besser als hier in diesem Fall). Also sollten wir nur die Rollen erfassen, also von mir aus „Kira Nerys (Vision Propheten)“ usw.--Bravomike 07:25, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe noch einmal über die Sache nachgedacht und meine Meinung geändert. Es bringt nicht viel Sinn, für diese Darstellungen eigene Artikel anzulegen. Die Propheten wählen die Figuren (jedenfalls die in den Visionen) nur als Hülle, aber sie spielen sie ja nicht (Die einzige Ausnahme ist natürlich Sarah Sisko (Prophet). Dazu kommt, dass wir sie wie gesagt nicht identifizieren können, was bei den Gründern immerhin noch ein Grund war, Personen zu erfassen. Ich wäre also dafür, keine einzelnen Artikel anzulegen, sondern stattdessen eine gerne ausführliche „Liste der in Visionen der Propheten vorkommenden Personen“ (oder so)--Bravomike 08:19, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich spreche hier nicht wirklich von den Visionen, sondern von den Begegnungen im Wurmloch selbst. Da sehe ich schon einen Unterschied. Deshalb muss ja Sisko z.B. mit Akorem Laan in das Wurmloch fliegen, um direkt mit den Propheten zu sprechen, anstatt eine Vision via Drehkörper auszulösen. Da wird in der Serie eindeutig ein Unterschied gemacht.--Tobi72 09:31, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::„Liste von Personen, deren Gestalt von Propheten genutzt wurde“? Ich schwimme hier ein bisschen, und im Zweifel kennst Du Dich mit dem Thema sicher am Besten aus. Ich will nur vermeiden, dass wir am Ende Artikel über Pseudo-Individuen haben, denn ich stelle es mir sehr schwer vor, einen Artikel sauber zu formulieren, ohne in die Fall zu tappen, am Ende doch davon zu reden, dass „dieser“ Prophet das und das macht.--Bravomike 17:54, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) In den Visionen, die durch Drehkörper ausgelöst werden, sind scheinbar keine Wurmlochwesen direkt anwesend (zumindest ist mir das bislang nicht aufgefallen). Der Protagonist spricht in der Regel mit vertrauten Personen, die ihm mehr oder weniger verschlüsselt Ratschläge geben. Es ist eindeutig, dass es sich nicht um Wurmlochwesen handelt, auch wenn diese Illusionen entgegen ihrer Rolle mit dem Protagonisten kommunizieren. Dafür sind die Gespräche zu "linear" (will heißen, es fehlen die typischen Verständnisfragen der Wurmlochwesen an die lineare Existenz). Tobi72 hat da schon recht. Wenn man mit den Wurmlochwesen sprechen will, dann geht das i.d.R. nur während der Passage durch das Wurmloch. Das wird klar abgegrenzt. In wenigen Fällen verlassen die Wurmlochwesen das Wurmloch, treten dann jedoch in Erscheinung indem sie einen "realen" Körper übernehmen (man denke an Sarah Sisko oder Kira im Kampf gegen den Pah-Geist). Wir begegnen also: :1.) Illusorischen Abbildern, die nicht von ihrer Rolle abweichen und realen Ereignissen aus der Vergangenheit des Protagonisten entstammen (während einer Drehkörpererfahrung) ::Beispiel: Jennifer Sisko am Strand bei der ersten Drehkörpererfahrung Siskos (sie reagiert zwar auf Sisko, aber nur im Rahmen ihrer Rolle) :2.) Visionen, die mit dem Protagonisten kommunizieren können (während einer Drehkörpererfahrung) ::Beispiel: Kai Opaka in . Sie kommuniziert mit Vedek Bareil nicht im Rahmen ihrer Rolle, sondern als religiöses Orakel, wenn man so will. :3.) von Wurmlochwesen benutzen Abbildern (während der Passage im Wurmloch) ::Beispiel: Jennifer Sisko, die Benjamin Sisko im Pilotfilm nach der Bedeutung der linearen Fortpflanzung befragt. :4.) von Wurmlochwesen besessenen "realen" Personen (außerhalb des Wurmlochs) ::Beispiel: Sarah Sisko (Prophet). Es sollte klar sein, dass es keinen Sinn macht, für die erste Gruppe eigenständige Artikel zu erstellen. Auch bei der zweiten Gruppe kann man eigentlich nicht von Individuen reden. Gruppe 4 würde ich noch als sehr leicht bezeichnen, denn die Wurmlochwesen müssen für die Übernahme der Körper ihre nicht-lineare Existenz aufgeben und linear existieren. Gruppe 3 ist aufgrund der nicht-linearen Existenz der Wurmlochwesen einfach nicht eindeutig in Individuen zu unterscheiden, selbst wenn sie gleichzeitig, nebeneinander auftauchen. Selbst wenn es lineare Wesen wären, die an Zeit und Raum gebunden wären, kann ich immer noch nicht zweifelsfrei behaupten, dass das Wurmlochwesen, das als Kira mit dem "realen" Sisko spricht, dasselbe Wurmlochwesen ist, das mehrere Episoden später als Kira mit Quark redet. In diesem Fall halte ist das Festlegen auf ein jeweiliges Individuum für reine Spekulation. Zusammengefasst, wäre es sicher am einfachsten, in jedem Hauptcharakter-Artikel einen Unterabschnitt einzurichten für: Illusorische Abbildungen, Visionen, (Re-)Inkarnationen, Doppelgänger, Hologramme, Zeiten von "Besessenheit", etc. pp. und dort eben zentral alles zu sammeln. Was sich eindeutig als Individuum identifizieren lässt, bekommt dann einen eigenständigen Artikel, auf den entsprechend verlinkt wird (z.b. Jean-Luc Picard (Kopie) oder James Tiberius Kirk (Androide)), der Rest wird im Hauptartikel beschrieben. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:47, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Die MA/en hatte, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, mal eine Seite für alle möglichen Illusionen, Visionen und Hologramme bestimmter Personen. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich mich da irre, denn aktuell finde ich nur en:Illusory people, und da dann Erwähnungen auch zu den üblichen Kandidaten der Hauptcharaktere (z.B. auch die Jadzia, die bei uns als Jadzia Dax (Alien) geführt wird, und noch einiges mehr, was bei uns als Individuum – größtenteils zu Recht! – separat ist). Zum Thema der Propheten lohnt sich vielleicht auch ein Blick: en:Unnamed Prophets ist im Prinzip der zentrale Ort, auch wenn ich ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen bei dem Artikel habe, weil er eben eine Liste der Propheten ist – und ich bezweifle ja, dass wir da Substanzielles zu sagen können. Deswegen würde ich die Liste eben umgekehrt nicht als Liste der Propheten, sondern als Liste der von ihnen angenommenen Gestalten sortieren. Ob der davon getrennte Eintrag unter en:Unnamed illusory people#Chicago Cubs Absicht oder Versehen ist, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. :::Ansonsten habe ich, wie gesagt, leider im Moment zu wenig Überblick, um beurteilen zu können, ob der gemachte Vorschlag zur Unterscheidung so zutreffend ist. Was ist genau die Unterscheidung von 1. zu 2., und warum ist das was anderes als 3.? (Da braucht man vermutlich das Gefühl, das in der konkreten Szene mitschwingt, um hier Unterschiede zu spüren.) Grundsätzlich: Könnte man nicht alle drei Gruppen gleichermaßen mit einem Sammelartikel abdecken? Und was ist bei 4. mit von Wurmlochwesen besessenen "realen" Personen gemeint? Ich bin mir da nämlich – obwohl ich oben selbst Sarah Sisko als Beispiel ins Spiel gebracht habe – nicht mehr so sicher. So wie ich es inzwischen rausgelesen habe, unterscheidet sich der Fall Sarah Sisko nicht von dem, was zum Beispiel in mit Kira Nerys (und Jake Sisko) passiert: der reale Körper einer bestimmten, autonomen Person wird vorübergehend von einem Prophet (bzw. Pah-Geist) in Besitz genommen, und danach wieder freigegeben. Wenn das so ist, dann brauchen wir dafür auch keinen eigenen Artikel. Kira ist während des Kampfes immer noch Kira, es gibt keine zweite, unabhängige Kira, die irgendwie entsteht. Mit Sarah wäre es dann genauso – das ist ja gerade der Trick daran, dass sie Siskos Vater nach dem Ende der Besessenheit verlässt, als sie wieder Herrschaft über ihren Körper hat. Und den Propheten (bzw. Pah-Geist), der in den Körper fährt, können wir nicht identifizieren, es könnte sogar in beiden Fällen derselbe sein. (Gut, da ist die Sache mit der Gefangenschaft in der Steinplatte, vielleicht sind das zwei verschiedene Propheten. Sicher?)--Bravomike 22:00, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Waren der Pah-Geist, bzw. der Prophet (ich formuliere es jetzt mal so, als seien es Individuen) nicht in der Steinplatte gefangen? Wenn ich mich korrekt erinnere und diese wirklich in irgendeiner Weise „gefangen“ waren, hätten wir doch zumindest einen Nachweis, dass es sich nicht um eine einzige Entität oder sonst etwas handelt. Wenn dem so wäre, würde der Aspekt der Gefangenschaft nicht wirklich in den Zusammenhang passen, es sei denn, man hätte dadurch einen Teil der Entität einsperren können. Zumindest handelt es sich bei der Steinplatte um eine Reliquie aus B'hala (ich hoffe, ich habe es korrekt in Erinnerung), wodurch eigentlich ausgeschlossen werden kann, dass es sich um den Propheten handelt, welcher von Sarah Sisko Besitz ergriffen hat. Wie gesagt unter der Voraussetzung, dass der Prophet in der Steinplatte gefangen war, dies war aber glaube ich auch der Fall. --D47h0r Talk 22:51, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Der Fall von Sarah Sisko unterscheidet sich schon von den anderen Besetzten Personen. Der Prophet tritt auch später mehrfach auf und zeigt sich Benjamin Sisko als seine Mutter. Das passiert, als sie siene Hochzeit mit Kasidy verhindern will oder als sie ihn aus den Feuerhöhlen in den Himmlischen Tempel holt. Und da kommt ein weiteres Argumten. Allerdings gebe ich hier Fizzbin-Junkie mit seiner Auflistung recht. Die ersten beiden Beispiele sollten keine eigenen Artikel bekommen. Die letzten beiden denke ich schon, da es sich hierbei in meinen Augen um Individuen handelt, die sich vergleichbar zu den Gründern verhalten.--Tobi72 23:13, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Aber das ist genau der Punkt, an dem ich Bauchschmerzen habe. Du sagst: Der Fall von Sarah Sisko unterscheidet sich schon von den anderen Besetzten Personen. Der Prophet tritt auch später mehrfach auf und zeigt sich Benjamin Sisko als seine Mutter. Aber können wir uns denn sicher sein, dass der Prophet, der Sarah besessen hat, auch der Prophet ist, der später die Gestalt von Sarah annimmt, um mit Sisko zu sprechen? Ich meine, das kann ja sein, und auch die MA/en geht davon aus (The Prophet who had taken possession of Sarah's body later took her appearance when communicating with Benjamin Sisko.Q). Aber gibt es dafür denn irgendwelche Hinweise? (z.B. Reden in der ersten Person) Ich kenne mich da einfach nicht genau genug aus.--Bravomike 06:56, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::@D17h0r: Du hast natürlich eindeutig recht, dass der Prophet in der Steinplatte eingeschlossen war, als man Sarah Siskos Körper übernommen hatte. Jedoch nur, solange man vom menschlichen Konzept der linearen Zeit ausgeht, welches für die Propheten keine Rolle spielt. --Tribble-Freund 07:04, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wie passt es denn dann zusammen? Wenn die lineare Zeit für Propheten und Pah-Geister eh wurscht ist, wozu dann einen einsperren? Gefangenschaft ist eine eindeutig lineare Angelegenheit, allein schon, weil es einen fixen Punkt gibt, seit dem der Prophet in der Steinplatte gefangen ist. Existieren sie außerhalb der linearen Zeit, also im Prinzip zu jeder Zeit, dann würde der Prophet trotz Gefangenschaft in der Steinplatte frei sein. Somit wäre die Gefangenschaft als solche eigentlich hinfällig. Es passt hier halt einfach nicht zusammen, Gefangenschaft und nicht-lineare Existenz. ::::@Bravomike: in sagt der Prophet, der Sarah Siskos Körper übernimmt: Sarah Sisko was corporeal. For a time, I shared her existence. Ist eigentlich eindeutig, dass genau dieser Prophet Sarahs Körper übernommen hat, da er sich auf sich selbst bezieht. Auch wieder ein Hinweis, dass Propheten Individuen sind, das aber nur am Rande. --D47h0r Talk 07:41, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Der Grund, weshalb man den Pag-Geist und den Propheten in den Stein eingeschlossen hat ist - um mit den Propheten zu sprechen - für den Sisko. Um durch ihn die Zeit der Abrechung einzuleiten und einen fixen Zeitpunkt zu haben, an dem diese eingeleitet wird (nach der Zerstörung der Steintafel durch Sisko. :Und sonst gebe ich dir recht, D47h0r. Es gibt genau diese Anspielungen auf die Individualität der Propheten, wie die Erklärung des Propheten, der Sarah Siskos Körper einnahm, die beweisen, dass es individuelle Wesen sind.--Tobi72 07:48, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :@Fizzbin-Junkie: Genau wegen folgender Aussage von dir sollte unser Vorgehen genauso sein wie bei den Gründern: ...selbst wenn sie gleichzeitig, nebeneinander auftauchen. Selbst wenn es lineare Wesen wären, die an Zeit und Raum gebunden wären, kann ich immer noch nicht zweifelsfrei behaupten, dass das Wurmlochwesen, das als Kira mit dem "realen" Sisko spricht, dasselbe Wurmlochwesen ist, das mehrere Episoden später als Kira mit Quark redet. In diesem Fall halte ist das Festlegen auf ein jeweiliges Individuum für reine Spekulation. :Wir wissen nicht, ob es der gleiche Prophet ist, wir wissen aber auch nicht, ob Leyton (Gründer) identisch ist mit Miles O'Brien (Gründer) oder Julian Bashir (Gründer). Dennoch gibt es jeweils eigenständige Artikel dafür. In beiden Fällen sollten wir deshalb gleich vorgehen und entweder dann die Wechselbalgartikel - mit Ausnahme von Baby (Wechselbalg), Martok (Gründer), Krajensky (Gründer), Gründerin, Odo und Laas entfernen und zusammenführen, oder wir müssen meiner Ansicht nach auch Artikel für die Propheten anlegen. Bei den anderen Gründern ist es nicht eindeutig, ob sie nicht einer der Anderen sind.--Tobi72 07:59, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Stimme Tobi zu. -- 08:26, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Im Falle des Propheten, der Sarah Sisko besetzt hat, wissen wir doch, dass er sich direkt an Sisko wendet. Zumindest hier könnte man einen eigenständigen Artikel anlegen. Aber wir wollen es ja einheitlich machen. Was die Gründer auf der Erde angeht, Miles O'Brien (Gründer) erwähnt ja, dass es drei Gründer auf der Erde gibt, also kann eigentlich schonmal ausgeschlossen werden, dass es immer derselbe Gründer ist. Andererseits können wir immer noch nicht sagen, dass es jedes Mal ein anderer ist. Da der Gründer mit dem Aussehen von O'Brien Sisko auf dem Gelände des Hauptquartiers anspricht, könnte es sich um denselben Gründer handeln, der Leyton imitiert. Dagegen spricht wieder, dass er sich nach dem Gespräch in einen Vogel verwandelt und wegfliegt. Muss nichts heißen, er könnte ja auch nur außer Sicht fliegen und wäre dann wieder Leyton, aber das wissen wir ja nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten es eher so betrachten, dass wir uns nicht auf die Gründer konzentrieren, die eine Person imitieren, sondern mehr auf die imitierten Charaktere. Die können wir eindeutig voneinander unterscheiden, daher ja auch die eigenen Artikel. Bei den Propheten sollten wir wenn genauso vorgehen, da heißt es dann meinetwegen Kira Nerys (Prophet) oder sonst wie, um eine identische Lemmawahl zu treffen. --D47h0r Talk 09:14, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Zur Frage von linearer Zeit: In haben die Propheten anscheinend nicht viel Ahnung vom Konzept der linearen Fortpflanzung, Sisko muss es ihnen erst erklären (obwohl es unklar ist, ob sie das ganze wirklich nicht kennen, oder ob sie es nur seltsam finden). Auf jeden Fall wissen sie aber anscheind ziemlich genau, worum es geht, als sie Sarah dazu bringen, mit Joseph den kleinen Ben zu zeugen… und das ist, in linearer Zeit gemessen, gut 40 Jahre bevor Sisko ihnen erklärt, was es damit auf sich hat, dass er und Jennifer zusammen Jake gezeugt haben! :::Zur Frage der Individualität: Ich habe ja nie bezweifelt, dass die Propheten einzelne Individuen sind! Das war mir schon klar, und ist auch gar nicht das Problem. Borg-Drohnen zum Beispiel sind vermutlich weniger individuell als alles, was wir sonst so kennen, aber wir können sie gut unterscheiden. Ich glaube nämlich eben, dass unser Problem mit den Propheten schlicht ist, dass wir sie – also die einzelnen Individuen – nicht erkennen und unterscheiden können. Danke an D47h0r für das Zitat, was ein sehr guter Hinweis ist, und uns hilft, zumindest diesen einen Propheten sicher zu identifizieren. Diesen einen! Aber was ist mit den anderen? Ist der Prophet, der in als Odo erscheint, derselbe, der in diese Gestalt annimmt? Und in wechselt die Gestalt des Gegenübers von Sisko während des langen Gesprächs mehrfach – Jennifer, Jake, Jean-Luc Picard, Baseballspieler u.v.m. – das Gespräch wird aber durchgängig geführt. Wechselt da jedes Mal der Gesprächspartner, oder ist es nicht viel eher wahrscheinlich, dass ein und derselbe Prophet seine Gestalt wechselt? (Oben hatte ich schon mal angedeutet, dass wir sogar bei mehreren, „gleichzeitig“ nebeneinander stehenden Propheten nicht sicher sein können, dass das wirklich verschiedene Individuen sind. Der Gedanke ist hier vielleicht etwas radikal gedacht, aber er stimmt immer noch.) Und jetzt die entscheidende Frage: Ist es, vor dem Hintergrund dieser Unsicherheiten, trotzdem sinnvoll, für die angenommenen Gestalten einzelne Artikel anzulegen? Ich denke: nicht wirklich. :::Und jetzt zu den Unterschieden zu den Gründern (die es eigentlich gar nicht gibt): Das Identifizieren der Gründer mag im Einzelfall in der Tat vielleicht ein bisschen haarig sein. Wir können uns in einigen Fällen relativ sicher sein, zum Beispiel im Fall von Martok (Gründer) und den anderen, die über längere Zeit eine stabile Rolle spielen. (ketzerischer Nachsatz: Wirklich sicher aber auch nicht, denn wie sollten wir es bemerken, wenn es in Wirklichkeit zwei Gründer sind, die sich abwechseln?) Auch nicht schwieriger wird es in den Fällen, in denen ein und derselbe Wechselbalg mehrere Rollen annimmt. Krajensky (Gründer) erscheint in mehreren Rollen, wir haben uns aber –aus reinen Überlegungen der enzyklopädischen Wissensorganisation – für ein Hauptlemma entschieden. Abgesehen von der Frage, wie wir ihn nennen, ist das aber auch kein Problem, weil wir hier ja sicher das Individuum identifizieren können. Ich stimme Tobi72 zu, dass das alles kein Problem ist, und deswegen sind die Artikel auch in Ordnung (Julian Bashir (Gründer) würde ich noch mit in Deine Liste aufnehmen). Und bei allen anderen würde ich am Liebsten auf Liste von Wechselbälgern#Weitere Wechselbälger verweisen und sagen, dass wir die dort unterbringen. Ich will bei den Gründern genauso vorgehen, wie bei den Propheten, der Unterschied ist aber nur, dass wir bei den Gründern eine durchaus größere Anzahl von Individuen sicher identifizieren können – die dann eigene Artikel bekommen, gerne auch ~-Artikel, z.B. für den Gründer, der Odo in der Großen Verbindung empfängt – und nur einen (mehr oder weniger) kleinen Rest im Sammelartikel lassen müssen, während wir bei den Propheten nur exakt einen(!) (danke D47h0r für das Zitat), vielleicht zwei (der eingesperrte, der Kira benutzt) identifizieren können – hier spricht auch nichts gegen eigene Artikel. Alle anderen aber können wir nicht erkennen – also sollten wir sie in den Sammelartikel packen. Mein Zusatz wäre jetzt, nicht den Fehler der MA/en zu machen, und „unbenannte Propheten“ zu erfassen, sondern nur ihre Gestalten zu sortieren, und dabei klar zu machen, dass wir nicht sicher wissen, welches Individuum zu welchem Zeitpunkt welche Gestalt annimmt.--Bravomike 12:11, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Vorweg: Ich weiß nicht, ob die Vorschläge, die ich hier anspreche, schon existieren, habe zuvor nicht noch extra nachgeschaut. Ich finde, wir sollten eine allgemeine Liste für von Gründern übernommene Identitäten und eine Liste für von Propheten übernommene Identitäten erstellen. Die Liste der Identitäten, die von den Gründern übernommen werden sollten alle Identitäten aufgenommen werden, von denen wir genau wissen, dass sie durch einen Gründer verkörpert werden, das dürften sicherlich einige sein, sodass die Liste nicht allzu knapp werden sollte. Davon getrennt, als eigenständige Artikel, die Gründer, die wir in ihrer "Odo-Form" sehen, dazu zählen die Gründerin beim Dominion, sowie jene auf dem Heimatplaneten der Gründer. Also all jene, die wir gemäß Odo auch vom Makeup her als Gründer erkennen können. Da wir nur von Odo einen konkreten Namen kennen, kann hier sicherlich eine ~-Liste nicht verkehrt sein. Für die Liste der von den Propheten übernommenen Identitäten kommen dann alle Charaktere aus Visionen, Drehkörperereignissen usw rein, es geht dabei um die Rolle, die wir sehen, nicht um den Propheten, der sie darstellt. Anders ist es mit den Charakteren, die in der Wirklichkeit einen Humanoiden „übernehmen“. Dazu zählen dann Sarah Sisko, Kira, Jake und auch der Pah-Geist, der Dukat übernimmt. (An dieser Stelle könnten wir für Propheten und Pah-Geister gemeinsam verfahren, ist ja ansich dasselbe Problem.) Diese Vorkommnisse bekommen eigene Artikel, wir können diese als eigenständige Individuen zählen, zumindest, wenn der rote/blaue Schein, der in die Personen eindringt, ein Individuum darstellt. ::::Zusammenfassung: ::::# Liste der Identitäten, die von den Gründern übernommen werden ::::# Eigenständige Artikel für Gründer, die gemäß Odos Makeup offen als Gründer erkennbar sind ::::# Liste von Identitäten, die von den Propheten/Pah-Geistern übernommen werden ::::# Eigenständige Artikel für Propheten/Pah-Geister, die als Individuen erkennbar sind ::::Könnten damit alle leben? --D47h0r Talk 13:04, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Diese Listen hätten dann als Überschriften die Charaktere deren "Abbild" übernommen wurde und darunter die entsprechenden Begebenheiten, also Jennifer Sisko Ereignis 1 (Episode 1) Ereignis 2 (Episode 2) Kira Nerys Ereignis 1 (Episode 1) Ereignis 2 (Episode 2) Nur zur Klarstellung: das wären keine Personen-Sammelartikel im engeren Sinne, sondern Auflistungen von Ereignissen in denen Jemand (also ein Gründer oder Prophet) ein Abbild übernommen hat. Es werden hierzu also keine ~-Artikel erstellt. Im Prinzip ähnelt das meinem Vorschlag, diese Infos zentral in den entsprechenden Hauptcharakter-Artikel einzubauen, also zum Beispiel alle Abbilder von Kira unter einer Überschrift im Artikel Kira Nerys - nur dass im Vorschlag von D47h0r diese Infos stattdessen in mehreren Sammelartikeln zusammengetragen werden. Zu den Gründern gebe ich hier zu Bedenken, dass auch der ausführliche Artikel Julian Bashir (Gründer) wohl unter den ersten Punkt fallen würde. Er ist, soweit ich mich erinnere, nie im Gründer-Makeup zu sehen. @bravomike zur Frage des Unterschieds zwischen den Gruppen aus meiner obigen Auflistung: Wichtig war mir nur die Abgrenzung zu den von Wurmlochwesen übernommenen Abbildern/realen Körpern. Denn nur dann haben wir es auch mit Individuen zu tun. Gruppe 1 halte ich schon für recht außergewöhnlich. Was aber an den unterschiedlichen Drehkörpern liegen könnte. Man könnte die erste Szene mit Sisko am Strand fast schon für eine Art Zeitreise halten. Es wirkt als wäre er in die Zeit zurückgereist und könne sich noch einmal mit Jennifer (die keine Ahnung hat, wer er ist) verabreden. Jennifer verhält sich absolut normal. Gleiches gilt auch für Dax Drehkörpererfahrung in der sie sich noch mal auf dem Operationstisch bei der Vereinigung Curzon gegenübersieht. Das unterscheidet sich deutlich von anderen Drehkörpererfahrungen in späteren Folgen. So erlebt Vedek Bareil in eher albtraumhafte Visionen in denen er mit Abbildern von Kira, Opaka und Winn spricht, die ihm dabei helfen, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Diese Szenen geben keine Ereignisse der Vergangenheit wieder, sondern erscheinen rätselhaft und prophetisch. Solche Visionen hat beispielsweise auch Chakotay (bspw. spricht er in einer Vision mit seinem Großvater in ). Gruppe 1 und 2 sind keine Individuen. Sie werden durch die Vorstellungskraft der Person erzeugt, die die Vision erlebt. Ob es sich insbesondere bei Gruppe 2 um Halluzinationen oder religiöse Erleuchtungen handelt, ist eine reine Interpretationsfrage - für unsere Problematik hier aber nicht relevant. Zum Unterschied zwischen 3 und 4: Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass sich die Wurmlochwesen beim Verlassen des Wurmloches in die lineare Existenz begeben. Nur im Wurmloch existieren sie nicht-linear (was die Festlegung auf einzelne Individuen eben so schwierig macht). Nur so macht z.B. die Gefangenschaft eines Propheten und eines Pagh-Geistes in einer Steinplatte außerhalb des Wurmloches Sinn (was die Gefangenschaft btw. sogar noch grausamer macht, da ein an die nicht-lineare Existenz gewöhntes Wesen in linearer Gefangenschaft gehalten wird). Gruppe 4 ist an sich übrigens nicht wirklich neu, das hatten wir in Star Trek schon sehr häufig. Man denke da an Sargon (der Kirks Körper übernimmt) und seine Gefährten aus oder an die Ux-Malianer (die u.a. Data, Troi und O'Brien übernehmen) in . --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:18, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::zu D47h0rs Unterscheidungsvorschlag: das Kriterium sollte nicht sein, ob wir einen Gründer in „Gründerurform“ sehen, sondern ob wir ihn sicher als Individuum identfizieren können. :::zu Fizzbin-Junkie/Pflaumes Listenvorschlag: Genau so dachte ich mir das! :::zu Fizzbin-Junkie/Pflaumes Unterscheidungsansatz: Grundsätzlich gehe ich davon aus, dass nicht alle Personen, die in Visionen zu sehen sind, wirklich auch Propheten in dieser Gestalt sein. Es können ja auch von den Propheten erschaffene Visionen ohne eigenes Bewusstsein sein, ähnlich wie Hologramme. Da stimme ich Dir also voll zu. Die Frage ist, wie man das sauber in einem Artikel ausdifferenzieren könnte. Deswegen fände ich es besser, vielleicht von Abbildern, die von den Propheten „benutzt“ wurden zu sprechen, statt von Abbildern, die Propheten „angenommen“ haben.--Bravomike 18:08, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Gehen wir dann bei den Gründern genauso vor?--Tobi72 20:52, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Meinst Du wegen des letzten Punkts? Nein, bei den Gründern steckt ja wirklich immer ein Gründer drin. Insgesamt sind die Gründer in viellerlei Hinsicht unkomplizierter. Wir sollten einfach dieselben Maßstäbe bei beiden anlegen, dann wird sich schon automatisch ergeben, dass wir bei den Gründern einiges mehr sicher sagen können, als bei den Propheten.--Bravomike 08:40, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wir wissen aber nicht immer, ob der gleiche Gründer in einer menschlichen Gestalt auftaucht oder ob es ein anderer Gründer ist. Das gilt für "Lovok", "O'Brien", "Leyton", "Bashir", den Gründer aus . Aber selbst der Gründer "Lovok" kann noch identisch sein mit dem Gründer "Martok" und "Krajensky" und sogar die Gründerin kann theoretisch eine der Personen (Lovok, O'Brien und Leyton) verkörpert haben. Einzig bei Odo, Laas und dem Wechselbalg Baby ist zu 100% auszuschließen, dass sie mit keinem anderen Wechselbalg identisch sind.--Tobi72 09:52, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bier eines gottesfürchtigen Volkes Ich würde in den Hintergrundinformationen gerne einfügen, dass deutsches Bier in Klöstern gebraut wurde - weil Quark meinte, man solle sich nicht auf das Bier eines gottesfürchtigen Volkes verlassen. Zumindest schien Calvin Hudson das Bier in New Berlin erinnerungswürdig in . Da über deutsches Bier in Star Trek meines Wissens nach nie gesprochen wurde, habe ich aber gezögert. Was meint ihr? --Roddenberry-Kollektor (Diskussion) 20:22, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry für die späte Antwort. Aber das hat in den HGI nichts zu suchen. Ohne jeglichen Bezug zur Episode.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:08, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wirklich ein Fehler? Im Artikel steht: "Picard erkennt Sisko nicht obwohl er als Lokutus Siskos Schiff bei Sternzeit 43997 zerstörte. In TNG „Angriffsziel: Erde“ sagt Picard nachdem er aus dem Kollektiv befreit wurde dass er sich an alles erinnert." Es ist zwar richtig, dass der Würfel die Saratoga vernichtete und ja, davor gab es eine Übertragung von Locutus, dass man sich ergeben solle. Jedoch deutet absolut nichts in dieser Szene darauf hin, dass diese Aufforderung direkt an die Saratoga gerichtet war. Es besteht mindestens genauso gut die Möglichkeit, dass es eine Nachricht an die gesamte Flotte war. Außerdem deutet nichts darauf hin, dass Locutus bzw. die Borg die Brücke der Saratoga während dieser Übertragung gesehen haben. In "Der erste Kontakt" hört die Enterprise einige Lichtjahre entfernt eine ähnliche Übertragung ab, ohne dass diese an sie gerichtet wäre. --176.6.86.69 21:32, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Deine Argumente sind durchaus stichhaltig. (Ich habe diesen Absatz, damals noch anonym, verfasst.) Als ich diese Folge das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war mir nur aufgefallen, dass Picard Sisko nicht erkennt, was ich mit seiner Aussage aus "Angriffsziel: Erde" in Verbindung gesetzt habe. Insofern bin ich mir auch nicht mehr sicher, ob sich die beiden Episoden widersprechen. Andererseits ist dies ja eine visuelle Kommunikation. In "Der erste Kontakt" hört die Enterprise nur eine Audionachricht, was aber auch kein zwingendes Argument ist, da die Borg oftmals nur audio kommunizieren. Hat sonst noch jemand eine Meinung dazu? --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 22:34, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Nur noch eine Ergänzung meinerseits. Es gibt meiner Meinung nach drei Möglichkeiten: 1) Die visuelle Verbindung ist beidseitig und die Borg rufen die gesamte Flotte. Das bedeutet, dass man 40 Schiffsbrücken auf dem "Hauptschirm" der Borg hätte. Da dieser Schirm wohl extra für Locutus errichtet wurde (in späteren Folgen, unter anderem Scorpion sieht man keinen mehr) halte ich dies für unrealistisch. 2) Die Borg richten sich an jedes Schiff einzeln, was bei 40 Schiffen wohl ein Weilchen gedauert hätte und ineffizient wäre. 3) Die visuelle Kommunikation ist einseitig und es wären alle Schife gerufen worden. Das bedeutet, die Schiffe der Föderation sehen Locutus, aber er nicht die Brücken der Schiffe. Dies erscheint mir als die plausibelste Erklärung, auch heute sehen mehrere Millionen ja z. B. den Sprecher der Tagesschau ohne, dass dieser seine Zuschauer sieht. Ja, ein etwas seltsamer Vergleich. ;) Mir ist natürlich klar, dass dies nur Theoriefindung ist, wollte es aber dennoch erwähnen. --176.0.63.127 22:50, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Meincke ebenfalls Synchronsprecher in geschnittener O'Brien Szene? Ich gebe zu, dass die Synchronstimme der von Meincke sehr ähnlich klingt, allerdings dann doch etwas tiefer, so als wäre man bemüht, einen anderen nach Meincke klingen zu lassen. Handelt es sich also wirklich um den gleichen Synchronsprecher? --176.6.86.69 21:33, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Sprachlich ungenau Der Im Artikel stehende Satz: "Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schiffen greift die Saratoga den Borgkubus an. Die erste Welle fliegt das Schiff neben der Melbourne. Doch deren Phaser richten keinen großen Schaden an." ist sprachlich ungenau, da er suggeriert, dass die Melbourne auf den Borgwürfel feuern würde. Die Melbourne jedoch fliegt einfach nur dem Würfel entgegen, soweit ich das bei x-maliger Betrachtung der Folge sehen konnte. Ich werde den Teil daher umschreiben und hoffen, dass das keinen Ärger gibt. ;) --176.6.86.69 21:57, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Leider muss ich diese Änderung, falls sie durchgeführt werden soll, auf jemand anderes abwälzen, da mein Internet mit ISDN Geschwindigkeit mich nicht in den Editor wechseln lässt. -176.0.63.127 22:41, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC)